Clover
by Disturbed Dreams
Summary: Being reborn into the Nautoverse is one thing, but being reborn into the body of Yamanaka Ino is a whole different thing entirely. A self-insertion tale told through the eyes of a girl reborn into Ino. AU, self-insert, one OC warning.


**.:Title:.**

Clover

**.:Summary:.**

Being reborn into the Nautoverse is one thing, but being reborn into the body of Yamanaka Ino is a whole different thing entirely. A self-insertion tale told through the eyes of a girl reborn into Ino. AU, self-insert, inspired by Sakura by Darkpetal16.

**.:AN:.**

**edited/published: 11 - 28 - 2013**

Okay, I'll just stick with my old description.

Darkpetal16 is an amazing person and her stories are amazing, too. She is literally my idol when it comes to self-insertion fics.

So go read her stories! Immediately!

And, to warn you, my humor sucks. It sucks ass. I'm not a comedian.

So… yeah. There is that.

And, with that, I wish you good luck as you read _Clover_!

Oh, and _**Happy Thanksgiving** _everyone!

**WARNINGS: **Cursing, death, and a self-insert.

**DISCLAIMER:** I only own my OC, who is technically not even mine… so, I guess I kind of own her but then again I don't?

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Prologue: Arc I - The Worst Situation**

It was dark and I was alone.

I gave a soft sigh as I trekked through the snow, grasping the hem of my thick coat tightly. Last night there had been a major snow storm and I had been at my neighbor's house when it happened, and since the car had been snowed in, I was forced to walk home. Though I had been offered to be escorted home, I politely declined. Ever since last year, walking alone had been one of the most calming things to me. It gave me time to think.

Today, however, it scared me dearly. As mentioned above, the sun had set long ago and I was without anyone to comfort me.

Looking around, I once again confirmed that I was still alone and began to walk even faster. I watched far too many crime shows, and was far too paranoid, for my own good.

Suddenly, whispers caught my attention, and I soon became aware of a trio of men that were sitting atop a car. Mistakingly, I stopped walking as one of the men turned and stared straight at me. Fear flowed through my veins and paralyzed me, forcing me to stand perfectly still even as they began to approach me.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here by herself?" the tallest of the men muttered, circling me, "Doing errands for Mommy?"

The other two laughed at the supposed joke, but I only shivered.

Another leaned over, grabbing one of my shoulders and yanking me forward, "Aw.. she looks so afraid," he sneered, before looking back towards the first man, "Hey, what should we do with this one, Boss-Man? She's real pretty, you know."

"I've noticed," the first grunted in annoyance. "Well… we could always have some fun with her… I mean… she's so small: She couldn't fight back even if she tried," he laughed haughtily.

And suddenly, I could move again.

Lifting my leg, I nailed the second culprit right in between the legs, sending him crashing to the ground, before I ran around him. Their feet slammed into the snow-covered ground as they followed me, screaming curses and threats that promised death. For a second, I regretted running, I regretted going over my neighbor's house, I regretted walking home alone: I regretted… I regretted just about everything.

My foot then pressed against a thick sheet of ice and I was on the ground not a second later. I scrambled to my feet, attempting to get away before they caught up with me. It was too late—I was too late.

Rough hands grabbed for my hair and my jacket, and I couldn't help but scream as loud as I could.

"Shut up!"

My cheek burned and my head snapped to the side, but I didn't dare stop screaming. I was close to home: I was so, so, so, close to home. Maybe they could hear me… maybe they would hear me… maybe… maybe… someone would save me. Maybe… I was already safe.

_You're not safe anymore._

In a moment of complete and utter rage, I threw a punch in a random direction, listening to the sound of someone's nose cracking under my fist.

"Fuck you!" I spat through gritted teeth, feeling the grip on my hair tighten to almost unbearable levels.

I was tossed to the ground not a second later.

And the last thing I remembered was agony.

* * *

**x.**

* * *

When I awoke, two things immediately registered to me.

For one, I was in serious pain.

And, last time I checked, dead people didn't wake up.

I sat up far too quickly, but regretted the decision when my body almost instantly began to throb. It felt like I was dying… _again_.

I groaned, throwing the comforter and the sheets off of my body and pressing my bare feet to the floor. Slowly, I started to stand, but quickly sat back down when I realized that my stomach was protesting violently to that very motion. I wrapped my arms around my torso, leaning over and pressing my forehead to my knees.

_Okay… think rationally._ I attempted to even out my breathing, closing my eyes, _Obviously, you didn't die, because if you were dead… you wouldn't be awake right now… Hypnosis is a possibility, but hallucination is an even bigger possibility... Because... you don't sleep... much... Do you have any… wounds?_

After a quick pat-down, it was obvious that there were no wounds on my body whatsoever.

_I'm fine… I'm fine… That's okay, you're okay… So… why illusions of… death? Why death…? You… you… you hate death… the thought of death…_

Sighing in relief, I lifted my head slightly and pushed my bangs back, before I paused again.

Since when was I… _blond_?

I pulled my bangs back into my face and stared at them for a long time. Last time I was checked, I was not blond. I had dark brown hair, and it was short, and it was most definitely tangled. I couldn't run through my hair with a pick-axe! Quickly, I let go of my bangs and ran both hands through my hair. It was long, soft, and there were no tangles whatsoever. When had I dyed my hair… and why blond…?

I stood, wincing slightly at the pain in my body, and started gazing around at the room of which was _not _my room.

The bedroom walls were cluttered with paintings—paintings of flowers and families and happy people, overall—and posters, and there wasn't much furniture. In one corner of the room there was a door that hopefully led to a bathroom, and on the wall opposite there was another door, that possibly led into a hallway. In the other corner was a bookshelf that was practically overflowing with books and posters, and next to that was a box that seemed old and worn. On top of that box was a red ribbon that was partially torn, and behind that was a picture of Ino and Sakura as little kids. I… I had that picture… so.. maybe it is my room? But… in that case… where was my laptop? My phone? My earbuds?

_Where's Frank?!_

"Frank?" I whispered fearfully, clutching the fabric of my shirt. "Did I throw you out of bed again? If I did, I'm sorry… Frank? Are you even in here?"

There was no response from him, and, realizing that I was completely and utterly alone, I sprinted for the bathroom door. Forcing it open, I quickly slammed it shut and pressed my back against it. Being alone in an unfamiliar room, with only silence to comfort me, was frightening on many different levels. Ever since Paranormal Activity… I shivered. I'd never look at any house the same way ever again…

I quickly scampered over to the sink, not even bothering to look around for Frank this time. If he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found. Placing both hands on the rim of the sink, I gazed upwards into the mirror. As a normal person would, I expected to be staring right back at myself.

Wide light blue eyes stared back at me, and I found myself looking Yamanaka Ino from Naruto dead in the eyes.

Overly long bangs fell past my chin, while some strands found joy in obscuring my vision, and the rest disappeared down past my shoulders, of which were scarcely covered by the sleeves of a loose-fitting dark blue T-shirt. Blue eyes, surrounded by smudged eyeliner, gazed over my short form several times, wide with panic and fear and glazed over with tears.

I stared at her—_me_—and attempted to even out my breathing. I couldn't.

And I did the only thing I could do in my situation.

I screamed.

* * *

**.:AN:.**

**edited: 11 - 21/22 - 2013**

Edited it _again._

I made her reaction to the whole… _situation_… much more realistic than it had previously been. In the beginning she was just like,

"Fuck yeah, this is amazing! I didn't leave my life or my family behind or anything!"

Yeah, so not realistic.

So, this is my third edit and definitely not my last. As my writing get's better, this story will, too.

Don't give up on me now!

**FUN FACT**

Frank is a stuffed dog that "Ino" just loves a whole bunch.

**edited: 8 - 10 - 2013**

Gotta rewrite this chapter 'cause of all the mistakes and because I think it's too short.

Fixed a few things here and there, but whatever.

And finally: A "reborn-into-Ino" fan fiction! I couldn't find one!

**Edited on 7 - 27 - 2013**

I've finally written my self-insert story: I feel so accomplished.

Yeaaaah, no. Not really.


End file.
